


Fluttering Feelings

by BoredBlink



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredBlink/pseuds/BoredBlink
Summary: Jennie was one of the people that were left in awe when Lisa stepped inside the rehearsal studio as they begin practicing for their comeback. After spending half a year doing their own solo projects, they only communicate as group was through chat messages. Alhough there were social media postings, there’s no amount of text messages or instagram posts can prepare Jennie from this.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Jennie was one of the people that were left in awe when Lisa stepped inside the rehearsal studio as they begin practicing for their comeback. After spending half a year doing their own solo projects, their only communication as a group was through chat messages. Alhough there were social media postings, there’s no amount of text messages or instagram posts that can prepare Jennie from _this._

Jennie has always looked at Lisa as this goofy, skinny thai girl - who doesn’t speak a word of Korean. Now that her Thai friend unveiled her look for their next comeback – short black straight hair with her iconic bangs, for Jennie it felt like she was seeing a different person. Though she had never thought Lisa was ugly, Jennie had to admit that she had never seen how obvious Lisa’s beauty truly was.

Jennie wondered how many more people would be mesmerized by Lisa’s childish antics and adorable smiles. She didn’t try to think much about the fluttering sensation in her stomach, blaming it on the fact that it was already past noon and she hadn’t had her breakfast as she stood their stunned in her place while Jisoo, Rose, and the rest of the team ecstatically gathered around at Lisa to greet her.

Jennie watched as Lisa profusely apologized for being the last one to arrive. After a few minutes, the people around Lisa slowly went back to their places. When the others were done with their greetings, Jennie slowly made her way to Lisa, ignoring the thumping of her chest. 

“Yah Lalisa.” Jennie coaxed, watching the smile on Lisa’s face grow wider.

“Jennie Unnie!” Lisa didn’t think twice about throwing herself at Jennie’s arms to hug. “I missed you so much!” Lisa added with her “aegyo” small voice.

“I missed you too.” Jennie closed her eyes for a moment, hugging back and sighing deeply, Lisa’s perfume intoxicated her senses, which made her open her eyes suddenly. Clearing her throat, she started to pull back. “How are you? Did you get enough rest between your projects?”

Lisa chuckled. “Of course! I am so ready with our comeback!”

“By the way …” Jennie looked at her up and down, assessing her new look. “Wow.”

“Rose suggested to cut my hair short this time while Jisoo Unnie suggested the color.” Lisa whispered, feeling super self-conscious as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “What do you think?”

“Lisa you look …” _gorgeous_. Jennie shook her head slightly, hoping to clear her thoughts. “Really well.” She internally cursed because that wasn’t even close. But apparently it was enough for Lisa because she beamed at her.

“I wanted to show you but at the same time, there was a part of me that wanted it to be a surprise for you.” A soft blushed appeared in Lisa’s cheeks and it made Jennie warm.

“You have done a job well done! I’m super surprised!” Jennie chuckled trying to bury the weird sensation that she was feeling.

But before they could keep talking, the managers started to gather everyone. Jennie playfully rolled her eyes.

“Ugh. Rehearsals! This… I’m not ready for this.” Lisa exclaimed as she dramatically slumped her whole body to Jennie and placed her head on Jennie’s shoulders.

“I’m so tired Jennie Unnie,” Lisa dramatically said. “I can’t walk. Give me a piggy ride”

Jennie snorted as she tries to keep still with Lisa’s weight on her. “I thought that you had enough rest?”

“Ugh.” Lisa buried her face on Jennie’s neck. “But I’d rather stay right here with you”

Jennie could feel Lisa’s breaths on her neck and the fluttering inside her stomach intensified ten-folds. Her chest was thumping so hard that she thought that her heart can burst right out. She wondered if Lisa could her the thumping too.

“Yah! Jennie! Lisa! Let’s go!” Jisoo and Rose, who were already in their starting positions, called them out.

“Can't they see that we are having a conversation and they shouldn’t interrupt?” Lisa playfully whispered to her ear. It was so close that Jennie could feel Lisa’s lips slightly touching the edge of her ear, getting goosebumps all over her body as a result.

“Let’s all have dinner after this?” Lisa asked as she pulled back. Lisa then held her hand and playfully swayed it.

A lopsided smile appeared on Jennie’s lips. “Absolutely.”

Lisa then squeezed their hands lightly before letting go and joyously skipped towards her starting position.

It was the worst rehearsal ever for Jennie Kim. Even as a trainee, she didn’t mess up as much as she messed up that rehearsal. Lisa’s presence proved to be so distracting for Jennie. A whiff of Lisa’s perfume made Jennie’s brain go hay wire resulting to missed steps and cues. And to make matters even worse, the fluttering in Jennie’s stomach didn’t stop even after their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a regular night in Blackpink’s shared apartment.

Rose is lounging in the sofa with the remote in her hand, channel surfing and ignoring the phone ringing in her bedroom. Jennie had heard Jisoo’s threatening squeaks coming from her room not too long ago, so she suspects she’s playing her videogames. Jennie is finishing up the dishes in their small kitchen, meanwhile Lisa is still seated on their dining table with phone in hand.

She’s looking forward to finishing up and being free to spend her evening with her dogs in a few moments until it’s time to go to bed. Jennie hums to herself as she works, an idle melody that has no real origin besides her own mind. It’s been a wonderful two weeks since they began practicing for their comeback. But of course, she’s hella tired, and she’s very excited to have this night off, just chilling and relaxing with her dogs in the comforts of her room.

“What song is that?” Lisa asked, snapping Jennie from her reverie. Without noticing, Lisa is now standing right beside her getting a glass of water. Jennie is then suddenly acutely aware of their close proximity.

Since the first day of their comeback rehearsal, Jennie has been shrugging off the weird and yet, warm sensations that she feels whenever it comes to Lisa. She tried distancing herself from Lisa without being obvious but Jennie always finds her thai friend physically close to her.

“Oh. Haha. It’s--- I just made it up,” she chuckles to keep her heart from wildly beating in her chest, which has been always the case nowadays whenever she finds herself talking to Lisa.

“It’s beautiful,” Lisa meekly smiles at her before she takes a drink from her glass. Jennie almost drops the plate that she’s holding. They’ve been friends for such a long time. She has seen Lisa flash her countless of smiles throughout the years, and yet, there she is, being taken aback by a tight-lipped smile of Lisa.

Jennie, with her mouth slightly open, watches in slow-motion as Lisa drinks the water in front of her. Watching Lisa quench her thirst makes Jennie’s throat dry. Oh to be that glass touching her lips, she thought.

_What the hell is wrong with me._

Jennie decides that she needs to put space between her and Lisa immediately. After putting the last plate on the drying rack, she shakes her hands to rid them of excess water before drying them on her apron. A moment later she’s almost running out of the kitchen, leaving an unaware Lisa.

Jennie’s not quite sure how it happens.

One moment she’s speed walking normally out of the kitchen, chastising herself because of her thoughts, the next she’s hitting her toes at the back of her other foot and goes sprawling to the ground. She cries out in pain as her ankle twists and her chin hit against the hardwood floor.

The reaction is instantaneous. Jisoo’s door is thrown open and Rose is shouting from the living room to make sure she’s okay. A moment after Lisa reaches her and helps her sit up, eyes wide and sweeping the hall. “What happened?”

“I tripped.” Jennie’s face heats up at how close Lisa’s worried face was. Lisa instantly relaxes and bends at her side. Rose hovers in the background, watching the two. Jisoo, realizing that no one is seriously injured, goes back to her videogame.

“Are you alright?” Lisa helps her to her feet.

Her chin doesn’t really hurt much, but she gingerly tests her ankle and winces. “I think I twisted my ankle.”

Lisa supports her as she hobbles to her room, and she becomes hyper sensitive on how their body is now so close to each other. Jennie can feel her cheeks and chest warm up and she knows, even without looking, that she’s as red as a tomato. She just hopes that her pain because of the injury will enough reason for the others.

Jennie sits down on her bed and winces as Lisa lifts the injured foot to stretch it out along the bedspread. She hisses as Lisa lifts it gingerly to put one of her pillows under it. Her dogs, Kuma and Kai, starts to run around in circles, sensing that their mother is in pain.

“Your mama tripped…” Lisa cooed at the dogs with her aegyo voice.

This isn’t the first time she’s twisted her ankle since their debut. The other members have long since figured out what to do when she hurts herself.

Rose comes with the first aid kit and an ice pack; which Lisa takes from her with a soft smile. Jennie thanks her sweetly and Rose hovers for a moment to make sure that they don’t need anything more from her. Only when Jennie insists that she’ll be fine does Rose leave to go back to the living room.

“What did you even trip over?” Lisa asks quietly. She’s sitting on the floor, pressing the ice, wrapped in a hand towel, to the swelling and it takes everything in Jennie not to whimper. It feels like burning.

 _“I was running away from you_ ” is what Jennie wanted to answer but she just settled with “I just wasn’t paying attention,” with a pained smile.

And why was she running away from Lisa? Cause she can’t cope with the flutter in her stomach. She can’t take the wild beating in her chest. She can’t handle the warmth that she feels whenever Lisa smiles at her. And of course, she refuses to accept _that_ specific thought she had buried deep in her subconsciousness. But why does she need to bury _that_ thought?

Lisa flashes a grin. “Spacing out again?”

“No!” Jennie’s cheeks turn pink. “Well, maybe.”

“So, yes.” Lisa’s voice is full of mirth and her eyes crinkle. Jennie’s unaware of the pain for a moment and forgets to breathe in the face of Lisa’s smile. She’s been doing that a lot these days. Lisa says something and Jennie blinks, forcing herself to come back to earth.

“Huh?” Jennie said.

Lisa snorts in amusement. “I said, do you want me to call your Physical Therapist?” Lisa eyes the red of the skin around the ice, and the burning sensation comes back to Jennie. “It looks pretty bad already.”

Jennie shakes her head. “No, I don’t think it’s broken. A bit of ice and a good night’s sleep and I’ll be fine! And beside it's kinda late at night now”

Lisa looks doubtful, but shrugs. “You’re probably gonna have to stay home from rehearsals tomorrow. You'll call your physical therapist first thing in the morning. No buts.” Lisa cuts her off as she opens her mouth to protest. “You probably won’t be able to walk for a while. Don’t wanna make it worse.”

She frowns down at her injury, wanting to protest that it isn’t _that_ bad… but she knows Lisa is just concerned for her. Lisa’s always been a worrier.

Jennie sighs and relents. “Alright.”

Lisa nods absently then removes the ice and the air of the room feels hot on Jennie’s cool skin. Lisa rummages out of sight in the first aid kit and pushes herself up to sit at her foot on the bed.

“Can I wrap it up?” Lisa asked.

Jennie bites her lip and nods. Even though Lisa is gentle in lifting Jennie’s foot, she still hisses through her teeth.

“Sorry.” Lisa murmurs, eyes downcast as she begins.

Jennie shakes her head. “It’s okay.” It’s not Lisa’s fault she’s hurt. Lisa’s only trying to make sure it’s properly looked after. Oh why would she even think of running away from this gentle little creature in front of her?

They’re quiet as Lisa wraps the bandage tightly around her ankle. Jennie’s skin warms as she works, now that the ice is gone, and it’s beginning to throb. She can’t even enjoy the feeling of Lisa’s other hand on her shin when she’s forced to gently jostle her injury when she has to maneuver the bandage.

“There, done! Good as new!” Lisa exclaims as she secures the bandage and slips back down to the ground to put it away in the kit. There’s no hurry in her movements and it makes Jennie smile.

“Thank you Lisa,” Jennie whispers as she watches Lisa stand with the kit in her hands.

Lisa softly smiles at her and gives her the ice pack. “Put that back on Jennie Unnie. I’m gonna go now and leave you to rest.”

Without waiting for an answer, Lisa retreats back to the door to leave.

“Lisa,” Jennie softly calls out. Lisa turns to Jennie expecting a shy thank you from her injured friend but finds Jennie with her eyes closed and her hands clenched by her hands.

“Yes?” Lisa waits for Jennie to say something. A moment passes. But Jennie hasn’t said a thing yet. Lisa looks at her with worry. But before Lisa can voice out her worry, Jennie suddenly exhales a breath that she was apparently holding and looks at her with sheer amount of determination that Lisa haven’t seen before.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Jenn asks hopefully, batting her eyelids while patting the space at her side. There’s plenty of room on the bed for the two of them to sit.

Something changed with Jennie right in front of her eyes but Lisa can’t seem to point it out. Regardless, Lisa finds herself suddenly unwittingly drawn to Jennie.

“Sure.” Lisa declares innocently then clears her suddenly dry throat.

Jennie smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> JenLIsa delulus where you at?!


End file.
